Noches
by HanaHana
Summary: "Robin siempre tenía una respuesta para todas las preguntas, pero desconocía por qué había aceptando aquella propuesta". ZoroxRobin


**Aclaraciones. **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos del señor Oda.

* * *

**Noches y el mar**

La brisa mecía su cabello y la fina arena tibia después de un día de sol intenso acariciaba sus pies a cada paso que daba. Era una sensación agradable, que se acompañaba con el sonido repetitivo de las olas yendo y viniendo. Robin inhaló todo el aire que pudo y lo expulsó pausadamente, disfrutando del aroma de la playa y de ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad.

Todos dormían a escasos metros de ella, en una pequeña cabaña improvisada que había construido Franky con cuatro tablones y unas hojas de palmera. Eran los primeros momentos de descanso que tenían después de entrar en el Nuevo Mundo y cada uno lo estaba aprovechando a su manera, aunque la mayoría se habían decantado por dormir. Incluso Nami la había abandonado en aquel paseo nocturno para poder descansar unas horas sin ser molestada por sus escandalosos nakamas.

Finalmente, cuando encontró un sitio adecuado se sentó en la arena, no sin antes desatar el nudo de su pareo y usarlo a modo de toalla. Le encantaba el tacto de la arena, pero los bikinis que Nami le había comprado eran realmente preciosos y aunque fuese de noche, pensó que era el momento más oportuno para lucirlo. Sobre todo después de darse cuenta que no se encontraba tan sola como creía.

-Es una sorpresa que estés despierto a estas horas -la mirada de la morena no se despegó de la oscuridad que le regalaba el mar-, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un gruñido y el tintineo de las espadas.

Los silencios entre los dos nakamas no eran un secreto para nadie y tampoco eran incómodos para ellos. Así que cada uno disfrutó de aquella compañía nocturna a su manera.

-¿Sake? -Zoro tendió una taza de dicho brebaje hacia Robin, quien le miró estupefacta.

-¿Acaso deseas emborracharme?

El espadachín sonrió cuando Robin alcanzó la taza y bebió de un trago todo su contenido. Cabe destacar que para Robin soportar el alcohol nunca había sido un problema y, mucho menos, después de pasarse dos años en un barco lleno de fornidos hombres que bebían a la mínima oportunidad y siempre estaban dispuestos a compartir la botella con ella.

-¿No echas de menos poder nadar? -El espadachín rellenó su taza y la de su acompañante-, Luffy, Chopper e incluso Brook se zambullen en el agua con ayuda de flotadores y en cambio tú nunca lo haces.

La arqueóloga bebió su tercera taza de sake y sonrió levemente.

-Nunca aprendí a nadar.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre los dos nakamas, hasta que Zoro se levantó, sacudió la arena de su pantalón y tendió una de sus manos hacia Robin, quien alzó la mirada y contempló el semblante seguro del espadachín.

-Ven.

Robin es capaz de responder a todas las preguntas que le realiza la tripulación. Estrategias, planes, leyendas, tribus, pueblos, islas, lo que sea. Pero si alguien le preguntase por qué alzó la mano para alcanzar la de Zoro y por qué lo siguió hasta la orilla del mar, no sabría qué contestar.

-¿Después de dos años separados pretendes matarme, _Kenshi-san_? -Preguntó mientras aceptaba la propuesta de su acompañante.

El espadachín ignoró el lúgubre humor de su nakama y se adentró en el mar, tirando de Robin, quien empezaba a oponer resistencia.

-Has aceptado venir conmigo -la mirada intensa de Zoro se clavó en los ojos de la morena-, ahora no puedes abandonar.

-Supongo que no habrás olvidado que los brazos que aparecen de la nada son causados por una Akuma no Mi, _Kenshi, san _-objetó la arqueóloga al notar el agua rozándole el ombligo.

El espadachín sonrió e ignorando a Robin, volvió a tirar de ella.

La sensación del agua rozando su cuerpo era realmente agradable, más que la arena o el sonido de las olas. Pero el hecho de sentirse débil no agradaba a la morena. Inconscientemente seguía sujetando la mano del espadachín.

-¡Si me sigues apretando tanto la mano Chopper tendrá que amputármela! -Exclamó Zoro para, después, estallar en una carcajada.

Ante esas palabras Robin no pudo evitar el leve rubor que apareció en sus mejillas y decidió soltar la mano de su acompañante. Pero, sin saber otra vez por qué, no lo hizo. Se sentía protegida, segura, como todas las veces que se encontraba junto a su nakama.

-Suéltate -las palabras de Zoro fueron como una mala noticia para Robin.

La arqueóloga observó a su nakama con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se ahogaría.

-Te has pasado la vida huyendo de piratas sanguinarios que buscaban tu recompensa y, justo ahora, ¿tienes miedo?

La sonrisa burlona del espadachín irritó a Robin. Siempre subestimándola.

Con decisión le soltó la mano.

No sintió la muerte soplándole en la nuca, ni el pánico de caer en el abismo del mar. Sintió una libertad que no había sentido desde que decidió vivir en el torreón de Ennies Lobby e, igual que en aquel momento, Zoro le dirigía una mirada de protección. Pero sólo pudo regalarle una sonrisa antes de que una ola la cubriese completamente.

La arqueóloga paró su respiración mientras notaba el agua rodeándola completamente, la sensación de satisfacción había desaparecido, pero el miedo no había aparecido. Zoro la sostuvo por la cintura y la sujetó, sacándola del agua para que pudiese respirar.

Cuando Robin consiguió calmarse y apartar el cabello mojado de su cara se encontró a Zoro más cerca de lo que pensaba. Éste le ayudó a recolocar su largo cabello azabache y se limitó a sonreír cuando notó que la arqueóloga le estaba rodeando el torso con las piernas.

-¿Ahora eres tú la que pretende ahogarme? -Preguntó el espadachín.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un acercamiento de Robin, que alcanzó sus labios para sumergirse en un largo e intenso beso salado.

_Gracias, Kenshi-san._

* * *

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y perdón por el título, nunca se me ha dado bien escogerlos adecuadamente.

¡Espero vuestra opinión!

Si todo va bien, gusta y tengo tiempo, subiré más historias nocturnas sobre los Mugiwara.

HanaHana


End file.
